


Marvels

by Quadratur



Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quadratur/pseuds/Quadratur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie night at the Avengers Tower with the whole team and their significant others. Steve watches and muses about the marvels of this new world he now is part of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marvels

**Author's Note:**

> Written for foxxcub's kissing-meme. Slightly revised and with a few little things added. All remaining errors are mine.

The room is only illuminated by the flickering light from the big tv-screen and the whole team is present and scattered across couches and armchairs.

Steve isn't really all that interested in the movie and so lets his gaze wander around the room. Bruce is stretched out in one of the wide armchairs, feet up on a footrest. He looks relaxed, even a bit sleepy and his attention focused on the screen. It's good to seem him this relaxed and spending time with the team. He not only looks relaxed but also healthier, better fed and somehow younger than during the first few months. 

Darcy has confiscated a few pillows and built herself a little nest on the floor next to Bruce armchair and looks equally entranced by the movie. 

Coulson - Phil Steve reminds himself - has the other armchair and Clint is sitting on the floor, a huge bowl of popcorn on his lap and leaning against Phil's legs. Phil has his hand buried in Clint's hair and Clint seems to be much more focused on that hand dragging through his hair than on the movie. While Steve watches, Phil uses the hold he has on Clint's hair to pull his head back and leans down press his mouth against Clint's. They kiss for a moment and then Phil seems to draw back. Clint grins widely and then twists around so that he can kiss Phil. Steve looks away when the kiss becomes deeper and dirtier. 

Thor is stretched out on the floor; Jane curled against his side, almost on top of him. She looks even tinier than usual next to Thor's bulk. Thor's attention seems to be on the tv-screen and Steve is pretty sure that Jane is actually asleep. She'd looked tired when she'd arrived earlier this evening. But then she moves and presses a kiss against Thor's cheek. Immediately Thor's attention shifts from the tv-screen to her and his smile is wide, but also filled with a sweet tenderness and awe as if he can't quiet believe that she's here. Jane just grins and shakes her head at him before she leans down and rubs her nose against his. Steve smiles when Thor's eyes cross, the look of perplexity on his face is just too funny. 

His attention shifts to the other couch where Natasha is curled against the arm of the couch while Pepper is stretched out over the length of it with her head in Natasha's lap. Natasha's attention seems to be focused on the tv-screen. Pepper though seems more interested in linking her fingers with Natasha's and pressing soft kisses against the knuckles. Steve swallows hard and looks away, feeling as if he's intruding on something too intimate and personal. 

He stretches slightly, like Natasha he's leaning against the arm of the couch but he's stretched out over the whole length of it. Steve's once again marveling that there are now couches long enough and wide enough to accommodate his larger frame and that of the man curled against his side. He shifts and smiles when Tony grumbles. Pressing a kiss against Tony's hair he thinks that this might be the greatest marvel of this new world he has found himself in, being surrounded by his team, by his friends and their loved ones, with his lover in his arms and able to kiss him without being called degenerate, without having to fear prosecution and hatred. 

He just shakes his head when Tony raises himself up a bit and frowns at him. Instead of saying anything Steve presses a finger against Tony's mouth. When the frown deepens, Steve replaces his finger with his mouth. Tony makes a pleased noise and kisses him back, easily opening to Steve's kiss and deepening it. Before the kiss gets too deep, Steve draws back and pecks Tony on the lips, then his nose and his forehead. He just grins and settles back, when Tony scowls at him. Yes, this is the greatest marvel of this new world.


End file.
